


夜晚的歌與仙花焰

by Acid_Toxic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Fireworks, Fluff, Friendship, Other, dragalia lost mentioned
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_Toxic/pseuds/Acid_Toxic
Summary: 一隻龍與少女的夜晚





	夜晚的歌與仙花焰

「人有悲歡離合，月有陰晴圓缺，此事古難全 。 但願人長久，千里共嬋娟」輕柔如風的歌聲在黑夜的星空裡飄蕩著，但所訴說的故事裡頭卻藏著多麼多的悲痛。

「今天就唱到這裡吧。」 多閣米菈心想「也是該留給這美麗的夜晚一個安寧。」 她拍動那對不協調的羽翼，起身飛離峭壁，向她暫時的居所—簡陋的小山洞飛去。就在降落之時，多閣米菈背脊一涼，身體裡的闇瑪納嗅到了空氣中的什麼，「是淚水與心碎的味道。」多閣米菈對這味道再熟悉不過了，甚至身體裡的瑪納會產生反應。在原本的城市中，多閣米菈也當了守護龍快一百年了，以多國經商為主的濱海城市的人民壓力總是很大，時常會有人民來找守護龍解憂，雖然多閣米菈自認並沒有幫上太多忙。

多閣米菈沿著味道向森林走去，並來到了平時喝水的池塘邊，池塘邊坐著一位年輕的人類少女，看似年輕的長髮少女身上卻穿著盔甲，是騎士團的孩子嗎？盔甲在月光下發散著美麗的光芒，跟多閣米菈身上大部分的龍鱗一樣，在月光下閃閃發光著。多閣米菈向前走了幾步，少女聽到了腳步聲，並趕緊抓起身旁的銀槍轉身揮去，槍頭剛好落在多閣米菈額頭不遠處。映入少女眼簾的是一隻有著銀色與金色鱗片，長長的尾巴，背上的羽翼一邊黑一邊白，頭上有著藍寶石顏色的一對角與棘的四足魔獸，大小大約比人大上許多。「別靠近我！魔獸！」 魔獸那淺綠色的眼白與血紅色的瞳孔閃了下，「魔獸？看來你也誤會了呢，我不為魔獸，是龍族，雖不生於此大陸，即使樣貌怪異，但身體裡流的龍之血與闇之瑪納是貨真價實的。少女，我不傷害妳，我沿著妳的淚水與心碎的味道而來到此地，可否告訴我，妳為何流淚？ 」少女想了想，放下了銀槍，「龍族啊......」少女轉過身，在池塘邊坐下，「還有，我沒有流淚，也沒有心碎。」 多閣米菈小心翼翼的在少女旁坐下，身上的鱗片與少女的盔甲在月光下的光芒照亮了水面。「妳的心在流淚，妳的心在淌血。這些我身體裡的闇之瑪納都聞的出來。」 少女看了看身旁的高大龍族，並靠在其身上，「好吧，您說的對。」 「其實也沒什麼......只是情傷而已。」少女說著邊玩弄玩弄池塘邊的狗尾草。「戀愛啊？抱歉，此事我並不是很理解，我也才一百多歲，經歷淺，可能不能說什麼。」「沒關係，您像現在這樣陪著我也很不錯。」

一人一龍坐在池塘旁一段時間了，之間沒有對話，只是看著夜晚的星星是如此璀璨。多閣米菈心想，要如何讓這長髮少女開心？戀愛並不是什麼她有經歷過的。想著想著，她想到了，夜晚的星星是如此美麗，如果有更漂亮的東西一定能抓住少女的眼睛！「那，少女，妳是什麼名字？」 「叫我Andrea就好。」少女小聲的回答，「Andrea，妳有看過仙花焰嗎?」少女好奇的抬頭看向身旁的龍族，「仙花焰?那是什麼?」「仙花焰是我故鄉鄰國的一種技術，透過將瑪納轉移到球體內，再將其點燃發射到空中，會爆炸出非常美麗的花朵，那麼，要看嗎？雖然我使用的方式不同，但成果是一樣的。」 Andrea的眼睛閃爍著好奇的火花，「好啊！」

龍族起身，張開她那不協調的翅膀飛向池塘中央，在水面上方，多閣米菈將混沌吐息聚集在嘴裡並把嘴朝向夜空，紫灰色的光線聚集在她的嘴裡如滾燙般的跳動著，突然〝咻—〞的一聲，那顆光球就這樣被射到了空中，再高再高，一路到了雲際般，〝轟—〞的一聲，那顆光球爆炸了，炸成無數個小小的火花點亮整個星空，小小的火花有多種顏色，有紅的，黃的，紫的，仙花焰如春天的花朵般綻放開來，在黑夜下是多麼的璀璨。火花漸漸落下並失去光芒而消失在黑夜裡。

多閣米菈拍拍羽翼，飛回Andrea身旁坐著，「所以？美嗎？」「真的很美呢！！」即使仙花焰已經消失於黑暗，少女仍然抬頭看著夜空。「仙花焰飛上高空，它的使命就是飛的越高越好，爆炸後越美越好，然後消失在黑暗中，人生也是一樣，大家都努力飛的越高，只是為了把自己的人生爆炸的更璀璨。然而仙花焰再美，也有消失在黑暗中的時候，人有悲歡離合，月有陰晴圓缺，人相識總有一天要分別，而這也是使我們生命爆炸的更美麗璀璨的一朵小火花。」龍族看著池塘水面兩人的倒影說著，「而我們兩人都還年輕，可否再將我們的生命如仙花焰一般爆炸的更美麗動人呢？」「妳真的很有智慧呢，龍族。」「我雖年輕，涉世不深，但也活得比人類長久，或許稱的上有智慧吧？雖然與其他龍族相差甚遠。」Andrea再次將頭靠在龍族身上，兩人再次陷入寂靜，只聽得見夜晚的風颯颯而過。

Andrea打了個哈欠並閉上了眼睛，「妳累了啊？總不能在這睡啊，騎上我的背吧，我帶妳會村莊。」「我不想回去。」Andrea回道，「那好吧，回我的洞穴睡吧 至少比較不冷。」 少女緩慢的爬上了多閣米菈的背，雖為龍族，但她體型小，騎起來大概跟馬匹一樣。回到了洞穴，少女開口道「那個......龍族？妳是什麼名字？」 「吾名為多閣米菈。」「那個，多閣米菈？」「是的Andrea？」「我可以靠著妳睡嗎？」少女害羞的問道，「當然可以，來吧，讓我用我的羽翼替妳保暖。」多閣米菈在少女身旁躺下，用純白的羽翼將少女呵護著，並用身體將少女包圍起來。Andrea拍拍身旁休息的龍族的頭，「多閣米菈，那首歌是妳唱的吧？很好聽喔，雖然我聽不懂，但聽起來很悲傷呢。」「是的，那首歌是我家鄉那附近的歌，是首悲傷的詩。」「那明天在說明給我聽吧，現在，晚安了。」「晚安，少女。」

那晚，少女與龍族的緣分使她們相識，成為好友，而那仙花焰所帶來的光芒將在她們的心中不滅。


End file.
